


Ben's Body Bear

by Arduinna



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Cuddling, M/M, Sappy, first story I ever wrote omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-07-22
Updated: 1996-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arduinna/pseuds/Arduinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser notices a certain similarity between Ray and a magazine ad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ben's Body Bear

**Author's Note:**

> **Original story notes: **  
> I was sitting at my computer, whacked out on Benadryl, when James posted this little gem:
> 
> "'Ben's body bear'? Why does this strike me as source material for a challenge? You must write a story in which this phrase occurs as a noun phrase (bear is a noun, not a verb). No other restrictions or rules, other than those of the list."
> 
> I do not even want to know why Our Beloved Listowner put those three words together. But this is what happened when I saw them.
> 
> **Updated story notes:**  
> The list in question was probably DSX, but damned if I can remember for sure more than a decade later. This was the first slash story -- and I believe the first story, period -- that I ever posted.

They lay quietly, drowsy and content. Ray was on his side, with his back pressed against Fraser's chest, one of Fraser's arms snugged around his ribs, and his leg thrown comfortably over Ray's. Ray was feeling very warm, and loved, and comforted, when he suddenly heard a chuckle behind him.

"Benny? What's funny?" he asked lazily.

"Do you remember the advertisement we saw in this morning's paper? The one for the white sale? There was a picture of a woman resting in a bed, hugging a body pillow. The ad guaranteed a restful night's sleep by using one."

"Yeah, so?"

Chuckling even more, Fraser explained, "She was holding the pillow exactly as I'm holding you, Ray. You're my very own body pillow!"

Ray snickered. "Bet her pillow never held her back."

"I would bet, Ray, that her pillow never did a lot of the things mine does," Fraser whispered, brushing a kiss against Ray's neck.

They settled into a peaceful silence again, then Ray broke it. "It's kinda like when you're a kid, ya know? When just holding on to a teddy bear can make the whole world okay again. That's what it's like with you sometimes. Holding you, being held by you, makes everything all right, no matter how lousy everything else is. You know?" He turned in Fraser's arms so he could see his lover's face.

Fraser looked at him for a moment, drinking in the sight of the beloved features. "I understand what you're saying, Ray, but I have no actual experience to compare it to. I never had a teddy bear."

"You never...you're kidding! Aw, man, every kid should have a teddy bear!!" Ray's eyes were unhappy as he thought of his friend's lonely childhood, and he reached his hand up to stroke the warm cheek soothingly.

"Thank you, Ray," Fraser said softly, "but you make me feel exactly how you described a teddy bear makes a child feel, so perhaps I haven't missed out at all."

"What, now you're saying I'm your teddy bear? Benny, I love you, but that is just too cute. Besides, I thought I was your body pillow," he said, with a leer.

Fraser just laughed at him. "All right, then--you're my body bear!"

"A body bear??? Benny, you have got to be kid..." Ray began, before being very effectively silenced by the mouth descending on his. Fraser kissed him til he couldn't breathe, then til he couldn't think; Ray was melting. Fraser pulled back slightly, his hands moving in slow circles on Ray's back.

"A body bear," Fraser said firmly, his eyes glowing with love. Awash in happy feelings, Ben's body bear just nodded dazedly, and snuggled in closer.


End file.
